Silver Angel
by Ein-kun
Summary: A new clan, a new friend. A new mystery, a new enemy. Naruto's life is on the line. Hinata isn't who she seems to be. Ein and Kaiya equal to danger and secrets. Chases, captures and escapes. Let the game begin. R&R means more chapters!
1. In the Beginning

I do not own Naruto nor do I own any other Anime

Please R&R

Silver Angel

Chapter 1: In the Beginning

---------------------------------------------------------------

It was late… the once brightened sky with a few clouds now shined with the white light of the moon. A few people walked outside of their houses, making large shadows. All of the hidden village of Konoha was lit up. Kaiya was looking out her window, watching the clouds pass muffling the light of the moon. A few monsters made by her older brother Seizu were keeping her awake. She only knew she was safe in the night by looking out to the moon. She shook her head trying to make sure she would stay awake. Her long brunette hair shifted from side to side, and as she fell back against her pillow, sleep slowly overtook her… her hazel eyes close

A blonde boy sat alone on a small swing set. He felt completely alone in the world. Ever since he could remember, people kept calling him demon, chasing him around town, and had felt near death situations with assassins. Only a man named Sarutobi didn't act like a barbarian toward him. He was told to go to him whenever he needed help. Naruto thought things were looking up until he was threatened if he ever came to the Hokage's office again he would be in a world of hurt. The only person that was ever nice to him was beyond those doors, and he had been denied even that. Now he had been kicked out of the orphanage, and forced to live life on the streets. _The world seems a lot colder when you got no one…_ he thought. However, through this boy's denied existence and frown shined a smile saying, "One day, I will prove them all wrong… I am not a demon… I am a person… I will save them all one day, and then they will have to acknowledge my existence." He stood up and walked into the center of the village to find a suitable place to sleep.

As Naruto walked by the Hyuuga compound, he stopped at the front gate. It was enormous, but that wasn't why he wanted to go in the building. A few days ago, there had been a small girl who had been extremely nice but shy to him. She had offered him a flower, but he thought it had been a trick to lure him into a trap by the villagers. But now, everyday since, he has noticed her watching him at the swing, so he decided to return the favor. Naruto snuck out every night to watch the compound, where the girl lived so maybe one day he could say he was sorry. Though unknown to him, the very same girl watched from her room as he looked up at it. The dark blue haired girl watched as Naruto sat down in front of the compound. She really wished she could talk to him, but if her father found out, well, she didn't want to know what would happen then.

--------**Flashback**----------

Hiashi grunted as Hinata returned from her their normal walk routine. His daughter had been near the demon child… and this would not stand. He would eliminate this problem now, before she would become any worse.

"Hinata! I do not want to see you near that boy again!"

"B-but father, I-"

"No! There is no excuse to be near that wretched child!!"

---------**End Flashback**------------

Hinata could not understand what the boy had done wrong. Did he hurt someone, had he been a thief, what could he possibly have done to make the entire village hate him so? It did not make sense to her, but then again at age six; what did she know?

Naruto finally decided it was time to find a place to stay. He stood up and paid his respects to the girl by bowing his head. He turned away and smiled. _Wonder if I will meet her again_ he thought and took off running. As he turned the corner he ran into a half-drunken crowd of men who had been up trying to forget the events of what happened that day six years ago.

"I-I'm sorry… didn't me—"

One of them noticed the all too familiar yellow hair. He clenched his fist.

"It's him… the demon… Now I can finally repay you for what you did to my dad!"

On the other side of the village a young boy sat on top the monument of all the hokages. He moved his hands through the short silver hair on his head, and smiled as he watched the clouds roll overhead. His sporadic restlessness at night allowed him to watch the moonlit sky, which he thoroughly enjoyed. However the other him locked up inside enjoyed another sort of fun- pranks. He looked down from the monument, watching the late night citizens walk by. He had recently found a new hobby, spying. He reasoned that spying isn't bad when you aren't using it for blackmail, so he always spied on people. He had learned a way to walk on surfaces, even if it was vertical, or upside down.

_Ein_

He looked up. Only three people bothered to know his name. Two of them died in the event six years ago. He wished he had known what they looked like… ask them why they gave him this name. What had his clan's name been? Where did he come from? But they were gone… the only family he knew he had had at one point was gone. Only the third person remained to haunt him for the rest of his life.

_C'mon Ein… let me out…_

He blocked out the voice, trying to watch the streets of the village. He knew the consequences of letting his other half out. It would start out as a simple greeting. Then his alter ego would make a prank. Then the definition of a prank would escalate to death. He would not let him out again.

_I know it looks bad… but mom didn't just have you. She had us. Now let me out…_

Ein's head felt like it was going to explode. He gripped in sheer agony of the amount of pressure squeezing his brain. He knew it would not stop; he had to surrender his will, or he would surely go mad himself with the headache's pain racking his entire nervous system.

_Good…_

Naruto took the blows one at a time. He had learned it was better not fight back. Just lie still and make them think your dead, he always told himself. But these men were different. They weren't here to beat him into a pulp. They wanted to make sure that the deed was done. One drew a knife out of his pocket.

"Now no one has to look at your horrible face again, demon…"

He had never thought about it until now but why did they call him demon. He was usually too concerned about making sure they were wrong and proving that he was better. The though never occurred to him why. _Oh well… At least the world would be rid of a demon like me…_

"Da five of ya need ta chillax a bit. Hehehe…" a voice came from behind.

Suddenly one of the men screamed. The other four turned around. A small boy with dark silver hair, red eyes, and red chakra blades attached to his wrists and feet was giggling uncontrollably. dripped from the end of his right blade, and his right foot blade was covered in blood. Naruto watched as his savior ripped apart another one. The three other men screamed in terror and ran as fast as he could. Naruto felt a growing fear emerge from the back of his mind. _He is going to kill me…_

"Ya pretty damn lucky aren'tcha kid? Had I shown up any sooner, ya might be dead…"

It was intended to relieve the kid from his fear. However, the blonde boy just kept backing up and ran off in the other direction.

"Bah… Ein-kun I don't understand how you enjoy watching these people. I me-"

A kunai interrupted the boy's speech. He easily caught it in between his two fingers on his right hand.

"Hey… who threw that thing?!" he yelled.

A figure in a mask dropped down from the building below. Her black coat made the boy realize who it was. Ein had thoroughly enjoyed watching these people in masks and black coats; they always seemed like a challenge to him.

"Ah… ANBU… I've been wanting to fight one for sometime now."

A muffled voice came through the mask. It was high, and judging by the curves of the black coat, you could tell easily that is was a woman.

"Einjeru really has no control when you are released. I am so, so sorry Ein… I wish I had been there for you."

"How do ya know our name, miss ANBU?"

"You aren't the only person who doesn't sleep at night…"

The boy seemed a bit confused. What did that had to do with her knowing their name? They had never met each other, nor did Ein ever speak his full name. But it didn't matter. The boy would have so much fun fighting her.

"Miss ANBU… ya know ya shouldn't say both our names, or his name, when he isn't out. Name's Jeru… And I got an itch to fight…" Jeru lunged himself at the woman, but she easily held sidestepped her opponent.

"Hold still; I wanna cut ya!!!" Jeru yelled out. He slid on the ground until he came to a stop. He jumped out at her. "Hell Elemental: En Gatsu Chi Katanas!!" Jeru's blades glistened even redder and extended.

To the ANBU, an eternity had passed in between the boy's attacks. He was simply overpowered by her speed and strength. She performed a few seals and whispered, "Ichuu Kase no Jutsu…"

Jeru came to a halt the moment his foot hit the ground one foot in front of her. His blades disappeared, and his eyes returned to their natural green color. The ANBU caught him as he slowly fell unconscious. She took off her mask, showing her green eyes and flowing silver hair, matching his almost perfectly.

"I am finally strong enough for you, otouto… I can finally help you…" Tears began to trickle down her face. "Thank Kami… You are still alive and well…"

**Later that night at the Hokage office.**

"You were to find and bring in the killer of the victims."

"Yes Hokage…"

"Why do you bring me this boy?"

Kasumi flicked her long white hair over her shoulder. She knew what would happen if she were to reveal her brother's doing, but she went directly to the Hokage for this situation. He had been basically a father to her during her training, molding her into the kunoichi she is today.

"Hokage… the murderer… the child…"

"Let me guess… are one in the same?"

She almost made eye contact with him but she was too ashamed to do it. Sarutobi became even more curious. Normally he would have sent the boy to the mental ward for examination, but something about her awkwardness toward him made him do otherwise.

"What relationship do you have with this boy?"

She turned to her brother, who was sound asleep. She imagined that Ein was never able to get a peaceful rest because of his alter self. Another tear crawled down her face.

"Hokage-sama… what do you know of the Sumisu clan?"

"Actually quite a bit. They are the Yamanakas' cousins with a bloodline ability. Their kekkei genkei, the Ichuu Kaisei, enables them to destroy the mind. They cannot succumb to genjutsu, nor are they susceptible to personality instability. Their minds are completely perfect. They are also able to tap into the other elements known as heaven and hell."

Kasumi nodded, but still did not receive the answer she needed.

"'There is nothing on this planet that is perfect…'"

Sarutobi looked confused by her statement.

"My father was trying to tell me why we aren't perfect… The first born in a family of our clan is born like me. Perfect, as you would say, completely in control of their mind and able perform mind techniques…"

"And that is wrong why?"

"If another is born in a family… They have a 2 chance of moving into the other side of the bloodline, having a split personality-one that takes on the missing properties of the other, such as killing intent. It can trigger at anytime, and is almost completely hidden to even our abilities to manipulate another's mind. The trigger in most cases is succumbing to control or complete meltdown of the first mind. In that case, the second mind is activated as a failsafe for the person's survival."

The Hokage walked back and forth, thinking about this new information. He had never heard of it before. He knew the Sumisu clan quite well, but he never heard of anything like this.

"Why is there no data on this?"

"Because our elders had the ability to sense the second mind. During the wars, the number of elders slowly declined and the ability died out. But when they did have the ability, those with the other side of the bloodline, they instantly send that person to the grave." "

Sarutobi eyes widened at the horror of the realization. It made so much more sense… the clan's ultimate destruction.

"So the attack by the Kyuubi several years ago…"

"Was not why my clan fell. My clan fell because of the alternate bloodline's sudden up rise. Most of our clan is peaceful; therefore, most of the attackers were from those who never saw the mind alter coming. It is unknown of what set it off but… We were too worried about the Kyuubi to notice that our bloodline was failing us. The percentage was increasing at this time and… my mother and father…"

"…Were attacked by them…"

Kasumi nodded again, more tears coming to her face.

"I remember what my mother's last words were… 'My Einjeru… Stay safe… mommy will be back in a bit. Kasumi, I expect to see Einjeru happy when we come back.'"

Sarutobi gave Kasumi a warm hug. She felt at ease and began to rationalize her emotions again.

"I'm okay… I am more worried about otouto-chan…"

"So is he one of the…"

"Yes, I think he does have the Ichuu Kawari, as I have named it. He has many of the basic symptoms… insomnia… never speaking to others… a darker appearance around him, and full access to the hell element."

"This boy can use the hell element?! Bu-t how… he ca-"

"Don't call that monster otouto-chan!!"

Sarutobi was taken aback by the girl's command. Rage filled her eyes as he glanced into them. There was nothing with more heat in them than that of an angered woman.

"I apologize it's just that… well…"

Suddenly Ein made a soft moan. Kasumi rushed to his side, holding his shoulders. She would be the first thing he sees when he awakes.

"ANBU bitch… what did she do to me?"

Kasumi slowly let go of him and took a few steps back into the Hokage's desk.

"You… your not otouto…"

"My name is Jeru, miss ANBU… now where were we?"

Sarutobi instantly put Jeru into a grapple. He did not know what was happening but knew that he had no way of stopping a hell elemental technique.

"What are you doing, old man?! Get off…"

"Quickly Kasumi!!! Do something!!"

But Kasumi was already running a few hand seals. When she finished she placed her hand on Jeru's head. A seal in the form of bird wings appeared on Jeru's forehead. He instantly went unconscious. Sarutobi let his grasp go and fell backwards. He held his head.

"If that boy had set off a hell element technique… Wait, what did you do to him? He has a seal on his; and I haven't seen it for 20 years…"

She waited for the results. The seal began to glow white, signifying its deed being done. Kasumi sighed in relief as she slowly slumped to the floor.

"It's a Ichuu Kinko Inkan- a seal to trap the current mind inside, working for only a few weeks. For most people it would just leave them in a… vegetative state. But seeing as otouto has two minds…"

"His other one will take over. Good work." Sarutobi sat up and walked back to his chair in his desk.

"I have good reason to send this boy to his death as well…"

"Ho-Hokage-sama?! What do you mean?!?!" Kasumi yelled slamming her hands on the desk.

"Relax Kasumi-san… I said I had good reason to. But I have a better reason not to. You are relieved of your position as ANBU."

"W-WHAT?! BU-BU---"

Sarutobi simply raised his hand to her face.

"And as Hokage, I sentence this boy to life imprisonment," Kasumi was about to lunge at him, "under his loving family."

Kasumi still wanted to lunge at Sarutobi, so she did, crying into his chest, hugging him as tight as she could.

"Hey, no tears. Kunoichi never reveal their tears." Kasumi stood straight up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I will assign him a place to stay, as I will need you to be temporary ANBU when needed." Kasumi nodded. "Also he will start Academy soon. I want him as a Genin; he is very capable, and has much potential." Kasumi nodded again.

"Hokage-sama… is there anything else?"

"There is one more thing. You know the truth of the attack of the Kyuubi. The seal and the boy?" Kasumi nodded her head, as many of the elders often spoke of the "demon child."

"Hokage-sama… what does he have to do with anything?"

"You know the boy should be treated as an equal right."

"Yes, but others don't tend to see him as a hero. He has the greatest burden put on him… possibly worse than otouto."

"Then you wouldn't mind having him live in the same apartment as him, correct?"

Kasumi shook her head. She was sure Ein would enjoy the company, though he doubted he would say much. Even as a baby, he had been quiet and collected.

"Then retrieve him. Do you know what he looks like? He has a few unique qualities: blonde hair, blue eyes, birth marks that look like whiskers, and a specific seal on his stomach."

She had remembered seeing the boy when she had finally decided to restrain her brother. He had run into the woods in blind fear.

"Hokage-sama… I was wondering if I could… be otouto's… teacher?"

The Hokage smiled at this question.

"Since you two are the last of your kind… I suppose you could teach him. You are to be assigned to be his guardian throughout his academy days, and I will make you his Jounin teacher. Though due to extenuating circumstances," Sarutobi eyed the boy, "you will be limited to two students instead of three. I am sure you are capable enough even when shorted one man. You are one of the best ANBU I appointed."

Kasumi nodded in response. She realized that several missions were going to be harder because of the handicap, but she wanted her brother to be the strongest on his own. She began to wonder who her other student could be.

"Now find Uzumaki Naruto as your final mission as ANBU. That's an order!"

--------------------------------------------------

Please R&R

I can't believe I did it... I finally started my own Fan Fic Next chapter: Woods are scary, but a roommate is scarier! Any suggestions or places where I can get translations would be great.


	2. Woods Scary, Roommate Scarier

I do not own Naruto nor do I own any other Anime, though this story is all mine!!!

Chapter 2: The Woods are Scary, but My Roommate is Scarier

-------------------------------------------------------

Naruto didn't dare look back. All he heard was yelling from behind him. He tripped over a stray soda can and stumbled. He almost fell, but he quickly caught his footing and kept up his pace.

_Gotta keep running, he told himself. I don't want to die yet…_

He had to keep moving. He would run away. From the village, from his hopes, from his dreams, everything. He would run from it all. He didn't need to be hokage; he didn't need to be anything. All he needed was to be left alone in the sweet abyss of loneliness.

_I can help…_

Naruto stopped. He thought someone was following him. It was if the voice was speaking into his ears. He could almost feel the presence breathing on his shoulder. Cold sweat trickled down his neck as he turned to see his opponent… No one. Not a soul was there.

_Wrong place, kit…_

The voice was hollow and deep. It had hell written all over it. Little did he know, the seal on his stomach was glowing red, revealing it's weakening state.

_I can give back the pain they gave you…_

The voice only seemed to open up a world of paths. All of them seemed to lead to vengeance. He could feel the energy seething through him. He felt a hot need to draw on it. He welcomed the power in fully.

_All you must do is to give in to my power…_

And he did. He gave all his will over to the voice.

"Please… make them go away…"

_And I shall, kit… I shall._

The fox had finally gotten out. It was time for his vengeance. He would make them all pay for what they did to his life. And they would make them all pay again for what they did to his kit. They would all suffer, but never letting the sweet release of death sweep over them.

Kasumi jumped from tree to tree.

_Naruto… blonde hair… blue eyes… whiskers as a birthmark…_

She was more concerned with her younger brother. She was beginning to have second thoughts of having a roommate with another boy with a problem, not that she did not like the boy. It was more what would happen if one of them should release their inner demon. At this low of strength, the other would surely be destroyed and she would not wish either upon that certainty of death.

A strong aura began resonating from the deeper part of the forest. She knew she should really be looking for the boy, as she followed his trail to the forest. The strong amount of chakra coming from the point was powerful but not undefeatable. With her power alone she could easily eliminate the problem at hand. If she removed the source of the danger, the rest would also lessen in the amount of danger. She threw a kunai to easily mark the point where she turned off.

Jeru slowly opened his eyes.

_Jeru… I don't like what you're thinking right now…_

_Shut up Ein! I need ta give Miss ANBU a blade of chakra in her stomach; that ought ta set her right._

Jeru hopped out of the chair. Sarutobi, at a blazing speed, went through hand seals. Jeru smiled as he saw what Sarutobi was trying to do.

"Tsk, Tsk. Mista… If you want ta pull off a jutsu, you need to learn how ta do so without usin' hand seals. Hell Element: Bloody Shackle no Jutsu."

Sarutobi was just about to finish the numerous hand seals when summoned shackles coming from a portal out of the ground stopped his hands.

"I ain't weak, Mista. The nine-tailed beasts weren't sealed by their mothers, y'know." Jeru winked at him and jumped to the window.

"W-wait. Who… Who are you?!" Sarutobi asked in a slow realization of what Jeru had just said.

Jeru smiled. "Name's Jeru. I am a hunter of sorts... Well retired… I really did lose ma touch. Hehe."

As he jumped through the window, he felt an enormous amount of familiar energy slowly building. Though it was small, it was familiar… too familiar. His mouth slowly turned into a grin.

"Kyuubi… Must I lock you again?"

Kasumi finally reached the energy source, but the sight was very puzzling. The same boy that she had been looking for gave off the gradually growing energy. The boy was turned away from her looking down, growling and laughing at the same time.

"Yes… They each will pay for my return… they will pay for what they did to me, to her, and to kit…" a low harmonized voice between the boy and another source said.

"A-are y-you Naruto?" Kasumi asked walking closer to him or it or whatever was standing before her. Red chakra began to seep out of the boy as his face slowly turned to her.

"You… you shall be the first of billions…"

An almost invisible force of chakra held her at the throat. Her hands shot up to remove it, but the grip only tightened.

"Pl..ease… I… wa… help… Naruto."

"Aah… Kyuubi… Nice ta see you again. You are looking well." The kyuubi released his grasp and looked over his shoulder.

Kyuubi's face went from anger to terror. To him, this was his worst nightmare staring right at him… His entire spine crawled with death as the ice cold voice spoke.

"Y-you… You can't be alive… It isn't possi—"

Jeru laughed as he saw the Kyuubi startled by his appearance.

"Kyuubi-san… I thought you knew meh a bit better than that. I mean c'mon, ME, DEAD?!" He just simply laughed at this notion. His laughter died as he realized what he hadn't finished from years ago. "Kyuubi-san… that red Chakra belongs to meh, y'know?"

The kyuubi's rage returned with a flashback of the hunter's many prizes, including himself.

"YOU! You trapped my brethren and me inside some ancient seals! Yo-"

Jeru laughed again. "But Kyuubi-san, you hate those other beasts. I simply gave them away to the highest bidder."

"YOU SOLD MY BELOVED?! HOW DARE YOU?!" Naruto's body charged at Ein's body and grabbed his neck. Jeru began to ponder what he meant by beloved.

"Kyuubi-san, I gots no id..e…a oooooh!!! You mean Neko-chan. She wanted nothin' to do with your petty rivalry with your friends. She chose my way as a way out." Jeru grabbed the arm attached to his neck. The red chakra around Naruto began wane. Naruto eventually collapsed to the floor.

"This will take time, but I guess I can always start with the hardest of all the tailed beasts. If Kyuubi has been released then the others mig-"

"ICHUU KINKO INKAN! LEVEL 10!"

Kasumi did not know what kind of conversation took place here, but she knew that Ein was still trapped. She took the most drastic of drastic measures.

A strong force slammed Jeru in the back. He regained his ground and turned around. Kasumi was behind him shaking off her hands. Smoke was rising from them as she feverishly tried to cool them down.

"You… what did ya do?"

Kasumi smiled at his question. "The Ichuu Kinko Inkan- Mind Prison Technique. It has 25 levels of severity. I had only used a level one on you before. This should seal you for at least 10 years."

Jeru sighed as he felt himself losing his grip of control over Ein's body. "Well, guess I deserve it… Killed lotsa people, tortured this boy… ten years is a good time to be locked up."

He turned his back to her and fell to the ground. "Miss ANBU… Treat Ein well for me. He is a good boy. When I come back, we wi..ll… need to fi…nd the o..th…ers…" And he passed out. Kasumi looked at the two boys and sighed. She picked them up, carrying Ein on her back, and Naruto under her left arm.

_These two are going be a handful…_

Naruto slowly awoke to something he hadn't felt in ages. It was nice and warm. He thought he had to be dead, or at worst dreaming. It felt too good to be true. He slowly opened his eyes to see the white ceiling. Naruto looked to his left and saw the window giving full view to the village. Dawn was just setting into day. He looked to his right and saw a machine beeping. He had seen it once, but he wasn't exactly sure what it was. All it did was give a steady beat, like a drum or a… There was a knock at the door.

"Naruto? Are you awake yet?"

Naruto jumped at the voice. It was soft, kind of gentle, but he had sweeter voices from those who intended to kill him. There were a few cords and plugs attached to him. He hastily unhooked and pulled them off of him. He ran to the window intending to jump. He almost did until Naruto realized he was about four stories off the ground. He grumbled as the someone opened the door, and walked up from behind.

"You are awake finally… your body had been under some extreme stress. You were completely drained," the nurse said as she walked towards him.

"Now Naruto, the Hokage wishes to see you now."

Naruto almost began to ask what a Hokage was, until Sarutobi walked through the door. He saw the funny looking hat and giggled a bit. The old man, on the other hand, had a serious expression on his face. He walked up to Naruto looking out to the village. The old man didn't say a thing, so Naruto spoke first.

"…Umm… Excuse me… what's a… uhh… Hokage?"

Sarutobi laughed a bit. He didn't actually believe that the small child actually said that… but then again he had turned down by most so he had to learn on his own.

"The Hokage is the leader of the village. He gives his life and soul for his people, defending everyone precious to him."

"So… you're the… hokage?"

"Yes, but that's Hokage-sama to you."

----------------------In a nearby apartment------------------------------

Ein's back had a seal that looked like five-pointed star inside a circle. At the sides of the star and circle were wings, similar to an angel's but both were black as night. At each point and at evenly divided spaced points on the circle, there was a small filled circle. They all were pitch black, except for one- the ninth one. It glowed a bright red, and danced as if that circle was on fire.

As Ein's eyes slowly opened, the circle and star part of the seal faded and disappeared. He awoke in a small bed, looking around slowly and saw a young girl asleep in a chair next to him. He smiled at her, noticing her beauty. He slowly rolled her onto the bed, recognizing that he was still too small to pick up a simple woman like her. Ein bowed to the young lady and went outside. He put some chakra on his feet and walked up the side apartment building to the roof.

The bright sun shone itself on Ein as he breathed in the crisp morning air deeply. He stretched a bit and laid himself down on the roof. He thought about what had happened the night before but couldn't remember a thing, only some blonde kid that Jeru scared half to death. He then noticed something odd. Jeru wasn't bugging him as usual.

_Jeru?_ he spoke into his mind, searching for him. No response. He figured maybe Jeru was giving Ein a bit of a break. That was good; he had been very sleepy of late because of Jeru's midnight runs. He fell back and tried to get back to sleep. The sun was now shining into his eyes, even if they were closed. He yawned a bit slowly felt himself falling asleep again, when a sudden darkness fell over his eyes. He appreciated it because it was helping him fall asleep, but he wanted to see what stood between him and the sun.

Ein saw her staring right at him smiling. He scrambled to his feet, almost attempting to run, but the smile smoothed over his uneasiness. She sat down next to him and looked out towards the sun, shading her eyes from its sheer brilliance.

"So do you remember who I am?" she asked.

Ein took a hard stare at her. He could not place it, but he felt like he somewhat knew her. He didn't know where he knew he, but Ein definitely knew her.

"Not exactly… but it feels like I should." He looked to the ground ashamed that he did not remember.

"It's alright, you were only three when you last saw me. My name is Kasumi. You would happen to my otouto."

Ein felt a sudden shock wash over him. He thought he belonged to know one all this time, but he had a sister… he quickly hugged her and began crying.

"Enough crying! You're a big boy now and someday a great hero. Now listen we will be living here. Look around to make sure you know how to get here."

Ein wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded. He walked to the edge of the roof and looked around. He could tell where he was just by looking from there. It was one of his favorite hideout spots, and where he first learned to walk on various walls. He soon walked of the edge of the roof and on to the wall below him. Kasumi gave a concerned yelp, but smiled when she saw his standing on the wall.

"Oh otouto-chan! We will not be the only ones staying with u-" She heard the doorbell to her apartment ring. "Ah!" She jumped down through the window she had come through and opened the door. Naruto was standing at the door with the Hokage next to him. There were two bags around him.

"Ah… Hokage-sama! I've been expecting you. And you must be… Naruto, right?" She was smiled as Ein jumped through the window as well. "Ah otouto-chan, come here for a sec, please?" Ein nodded and slowly walked over behind her.

"Otouto-chan, say hello to the Hokage."

"Hel..lo…H-Hokage…sama," Ein stuttered he still tried to hide himself behind his older sister. Naruto sighed.

"I still don't understand why I can't just stay with you Saru-"

The Hokage grunted.

"-I mean Hokage-sama."

"Naruto, these people will take good care of you. Now you both start school today so I hope you get acquainted with each other quickly. I have other important matters to attend to…" The Hokage bowed and disappeared with a sudden shift in the wind.

"Hokage-sama… I wish you would just leave quietly. It's not fair to show off like that." Kasumi's pout quickly turned to a smile. She turned around to the two, Naruto had already put his stuff down and was staring at Ein, who only seemed to stare back. Kasumi sighed and walked into her room grabbing a few things. "I need to use the bathroom. You two play nice."

Naruto finally spoke up after about ten seconds of silence. "You're the kid who helped me earlier… You look kind of different without that grin."

Ein remained with a straight face. He knew whom he was talking about but didn't bother responding to it. "And you're the kid who turned tail when I simply smiled at him."

Naruto's cerulean blue eyes and Ein's green-teal eyes locked as they looked at one another. It felt like they had been staring at each other for days on end. For some reason, both of them felt an inclination to fight, but be friends while doing so. Ein's face was perfectly calm, while Naruto's face began to have a bit of worry. He wondered if this kid had some kind of problem with Naruto living here. Naruto took a gulp and finally broke the silence.

Naruto smiled as he held out a hand to Ein. "Ein… me and you are going to be good friends."

Ein finally smiled back as he took Naruto's hand into a handshake. "I bet we will. I bet we will…"

Kasumi walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her keys off the counter in the kitchen. "Looks like you two have made good openings with each other. Let's get you two some clothes, and then to school!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Well that was chapter two… Hope you guys enjoyed it. I need help on some things, like translations and correct terms. If anyone could send me an email saying they would help I would much appreciate it. PLEASE R&R. CHAPTER 3 AT SEVEN REVIEWS!!!


	3. Vacation's Over

I do not own Naruto nor do I own any other Anime, though this story is all mine!

Chapter 3: Vacation's Over

* * *

Kaiya sighed as she continued folding clothes in her family clothing shop

Kaiya sighed as she continued folding clothes in her family clothing shop. It was small and near the ninja academy but people came in every now and then. Kaiya slipped on her headphones and listened to her western rock music. She loved all music especially new ones. As she picked up an orange shirt, there was a sudden jerk at her hair. She whined and whimpered a bit, and tried to figure out who would do such a thing to her.

"Y'know… mom's gonna be pissed if she finds you with your headphones on… 'specially since you're supposed to be workin'."

It was Seizu… her older brother. The entire Nakata family had moved here from the Sound village. The atmosphere was too dark in that region. Seizu was highly against the move until one day he got a letter. Then he his mind changed around completely. The family quickly moved into the Hidden Leaf village and swore loyalty to it. He held her up by her hair and tapped his feet. She whined a bit more then hurriedly pulled the headphones out.

"I'm sorry, Nii-san… It won't happen again…" she obediently said. She loved the sound of music however, and it was bound to happen again.

Naruto, Ein, and Kasumi strolled into the store eyes buzzing about looking for clothing for the former two. Kasumi walked over to Kaiya and gave her a smile, and patted her head gently. Kaiya smiled and mouthed a hello to her.

"Where is that good for nothing brother of yours… Whenever I don't see him when I enter this store, he is either out training or is about t-" Kasumi paused after feeling someone's hand caressing her bottom. Kasumi's eye twitched as he turned around. Seizu was drooling as he was fondling nice, round, soft-

WHAM!!

Seizu was instantly on the ground with a bruise on his cheek. Kasumi straightened her hair as she blew at her fist. "Seizu-kun… there is a medical term for that… it's called pervertedness…"

Seizu stood and laughed. "Maybe this would stop happening if you would just accept my proposal. How about tonight? I here there is a new ramen shop opening up. Maybe we could hook up there."

Kasumi looked to Kaiya and nodded towards her. Kaiya got up and walked over to her brother and poked a finger at her brother. "Kasumi-sama's answer is always no… no no no." Kaiya giggled a little bit as Kasumi walked back to the other boys.

"Ein?" Naruto whispered.

"Yeah?" Ein replied.

"Remind me not to touch your sister's bottom."

"Can do," Ein smiled.

Kasumi looked at the two guys and sighed. "Well, what are you two standing around for? Find some clothes!" The two boys hopped to attention and instantly started picking out clothing. Naruto knew exactly what he wanted. A black shirt with orange pants… Perfect. Kasumi laughed at the boy's choice in colors, but Naruto only gave a strict look meaning he was serious. Kasumi looked to Kaiya and asked how much they were. Kaiya walked over to look and saw Naruto.

She froze. His eyes… they were so blue. A deeper hue then the sky. Her hazel eyes were locked as they stared into them. Naruto looked confused. "W-Why are you looking at me like that?" Kaiya blushed, then looked away. "They are-"

"Free today!" Seizu exclaimed. He walked over to the three of them and leaned against his sister with his elbow. Kaiya rolled her eyes and nodded. "As long as you tell me what the almighty Kasumi is doing babysitting two pesky-looking kids."

Kasumi sighed as she opened her mouth to speak. "Well… It's the Hokage's orders to take care of the blonde, Naruto, here. And… hey… where did Ein go?"

Ein was busy in the backroom getting dressed. He had already picked out the clothing he was going to where for the rest of his life. He had a white shirt on with a green vest over it. His silver hair still needed work, but he wore baggy beige pants, which made everything look pretty much okay. He stepped out and moved beside his sister.

"Nee-san?"

Seizu's jaw dropped. "Did he just say 'Nee-san?'? What the hell?! Since when do you have a brother? Why did I not know this?"

Kasumi turned from Seizu and ignored his questions. "Otouto-chan… you look perfect. Naruto… you look… perfect? Now let's go get you kids registered for schooling!"

They exited the store with Seizu's jaw dropped. "Geez, Kasumi… that's so cold. What do you make of them Kaiya?"

"Naruto is rock… the other one has none," she replied.

"Rock, huh? That's weird… I haven't heard something like that in this village. You sure? And about the other one being mute? You are certain?"

"I know music."

Seizu smiled as he watched Kasumi leave. "Hey why don't you go on to school with them? It'll be a fun event for you. Tell Kasumi-chan to give me a call."

Kaiya nodded and grabbed her things. Just as she was heading out the door, she heard a slight beat change in her brother's usual jazz music. It sounded a bit sadder but it was always changing in and out. She walked outside and ran to Kasumi and took her by the hand.

Seizu sighed slightly. He went to the shop drawer and read over his orders thoroughly. "Maybe that damned girl will allow herself to be fooled…" he grinned menacingly and then placed them back into the drawer.

--Shinobi Academy--

Ein and Naruto sat in the back of the classroom scanning the room. A few guys seemed to be around the room staring at all the girls hovering over some kid in a blue shirt. Ein sighed as waited for his first day of training to becoming a shinobi. He looked over to his right to see Naruto already asleep.

"Hey… Naruto-san…" Ein whispered.

Naruto lazily opened his eyes and yawned. "Yeah? Wassup Einjeru-san?"

"Just call me Ein-san… I am not Jeru. Hey… why are all the girls hovering about that one kid?"

Naruto popped up onto the desk. "Dunno… I can't see from here…" He scanned the room to find a girl to the side sitting alone. She looked… so familiar… He hopped off the desk and proceeded to act as if to walk out the door to even catch a glimpse of her face. Ein just watched him move from afar wondering the true intentions of his actions.

Naruto's face changed exponentially when he saw her face. It went from curious to extremely embarrassed.

Hinata sat alone usually. She was an extremely timid girl so she didn't like much attention brought to her. The one time she had tried to help someone she was turned away and yelled at, and then yelled at again by her father. She was afraid she would be this way, forever.

"E-Excuse me… but are you… that… girl from that one time…" a voice came from in front of her.

Naruto looked away just as she looked up. He tried to hide his shame as much as possible.

Hinata voice came out almost in a whisper. She recognized the boy as the one she had tried to be nice to before but was shot down in almost a heartbeat.

"Y-Yes…"

Naruto bowed his upper half to her in apology. "I did not mean to be mad at you… I'm sorry…" He knew that he was hated in the first place so he decided that his presence was to remain as it had been before: absent. He returned to Ein, who still had an utterly confused face on him.

"Uhm… Naruto-san…"

"Don't ask Ein-san… Just don't…"

The class door slid open as the teacher proceeded inside. "Students return to your seats immediately." All the girls obeyed of course and got into their respective seats. "Class, I do believe we have a few new students. I hope you greet them nicely. Would the both of them please come to the front of the room?"

Naruto and Ein stood up and walked down to the teacher at the front of the classroom. The teacher smiled as he looked down at them. It looked like he had a cut across his face. "Now for you two. My name is Iruka… but it's Iruka-sensei to you. Understand?"

They both nodded and turned towards the class. There were a few notable people from Ein's perspective. One happened to be a girl in pink who hid her forehead with her bangs. Naruto, however, was staring at the kid in blue who looking down at them. It felt like he was demeaning him in front of the entire class without a single word. He growled a bit but Ein diverted his attention by nudging him with his elbow. "I don't want Nee-san to get mad because you sounded like a dog…"

Naruto nodded and kept his cool, for now.

"State your names, boys!"

"Sumisu Einjeru!"

A blonde girl turned his way and immediately fell within his eyesight. Their eyes locked as Einjeru simply noted that she wore purple. The two seemed to be locked in some sort of battle of the mind.

'This girl…'

'That kid…'

'Something about her is making me hate her.'

'My chance to finally prove my clan is stronger.'

'You are my rival…'

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

Iruka held one of his ears. "Oh god… another loud one…"

Naruto turned around and shouted, "Hey, I'm not another loud one! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

Iruka scratched his head as he pushed Naruto away to the rest of the class. Einjeru followed suit. "You guys can sit next to Choji and Shikamaru over there." He pointed out the small chubby kid and the lazily sleeping one in the corner. "Try not to disturb anyone."

Naruto and Ein sighed as they sat down. Shikamaru let out a lazy sigh as he said. "No need for formalities then. Don't really care to do so." He scratched his head and looked up to the teacher. "Hey sensei… isn't there supposed to be a quiz today?"

"Correct. Today is the quiz. It is a simple quiz because like I instructed you must show use of chakra that we worked on yesterday. Alright! First up. Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke stood up from his chair and walked down to Iruka. He made a quick sigh and formed a seal with both his hands. And in an instant he made an exact replica of himself before Iruka. Iruka sighed. "Sasuke what did I tell you about skipping ahead in chapters?"

Sasuke made no reply as he walked back to his seat. Iruka looked to his students and began calling names of each one. Most students simply gathered chakra but a few used jutsu that shinobi are supposed to know.

"Nakata Kaiya! … NAKATA KAIYA!….. Someone tell that girl to take her headphones out of her ear."

Kaiya was sitting back listening to her CD player from her pocket and bouncing her head to the rhythm. A girl near her tapped her shoulder and pointed to Iruka, who was definitely not happy. When she finally got to Iruka he began scolding her until she simply said, "I'm gonna use my chakra now… Iruka-sensei."

She closed her eyes and then reopened them to reveal her eyes being clearly white and blank.

Iruka tapped his foot to the ground and sighed. "I'm not seeing you use chakra."

Hinata raised her hand into the air. Her eyes were active under the Byakugan bloodline that she born with. "But sensei… I can see her using it… She's using her eyes the same way the Hyuuga clan does."

Iruka looked somewhat surprised. "Is that so. Well I'll give you an A today, but make sure next time that others like me can actually see it working, Nakata."

Ein thought the girl was as interesting as ever. He wondered what her eyes could do… and what she saw when she looked at him. Kaiya's gaze moved over to Ein but simply kept going to Naruto. Her head suddenly began bouncing as she watched him but then she closed her eyes to keep from burning too much chakra.

"Hey loud new kid! Naruto right? Get down here!"

"B-but… I don't even know what chakra is… or how to even use it."

Iruka sighed. 'Kasumi… what kind of children did you bring me…?' "Who can explain it to him?"

The pink haired girl stood and started speaking without warning. "Body Energy is a vital force generated within the cells of living organisms. Combined with Spiritual Energy, or force of will and mental fortitude, it can be harnessed to a variety of uses, such as the production of the superhuman stamina used in taijutsu. It can also be used for formation of the energy known as chakra, essential to the use of even the most basic of jutsu." (Yes it was ripped from wiki)

Naruto looked even more confused than before. "That told me nothing…"

Sasuke made a small chuckle, which caused Naruto to literally leap at his new classmate. Ein, however, was able to grab Naruto's collar and with difficulty brought him back to his chair. "Let me at 'em Ein… I wanna just take one good smack at his face."

Sasuke turned around and locked eyes with Naruto. "Pitiful… and this is our future of shinobi? Simply pitiful." His eyes slowly turned to Ein's. And in that moment, it seemed like the world didn't even exist. Sasuke simply smirked as his eyes remained focused.

Ein, however, was simply uninterested. The blue shirt student didn't even give him a hint of competition. His eyes suddenly became locked and cold as if saying "Turn back or face the consequences." Sasuke sucked at his teeth and turned away his hands in the normal position below his chin.

Iruka brought Naruto to his heel in his chair. "Don't make trouble, or I will put you through extensive detention, understand?" Naruto looked away taking his attention from Sasuke to his new teacher.

Ein was not amused. "Naruto-san, if we get hurt by Nee-san… I'm gonna hurt you."

--Afterschool--

Naruto and Ein were near a tree that came equipped with its own swing set. Naruto sat in the swing slowly rocking back and forth. His friend sat in the tree, in the highest branch, dozing. Many of the other students were giggling and laughing their own gossip about the boys, but they didn't seem to mind. They were wrapped up in their own thoughts. Naruto finally spoke up first.

"Ein-san, I wonder why they talk about us. We aren't that popular already, are we?"

"It's because we stick out like a sore thumb… With my silver hair and your utter loud mouth, we were bound to be noticed."

Soon enough Kaiya joined them sitting under the tree. "Hi… You don't mind right? I honestly don't like those other girls… I just want a quiet place to listen to my music."

Naruto suddenly became curious again. "Why… do you like music so much?"

Kaiya smiled. "Because I come from the Nakata clan of the Sound village. My clan specializes in infiltration and with one on one combat. Everyone makes a special sound from the vibrations of their chakra… I can hear and see them, and the music that flows from it helps me predict what they will do next."

Naruto nodded not fully understanding but getting the basic concept. "So… I play music you listen to it and you know what I will do."

"More or less."

Ein smiled down to the girl below. He admired her simply because of her outcast behavior. It wasn't like she didn't want to have friends… it was more she hated the norm. He sighed and looked over to the rest of the students. He hopped down to appear right in front of her. It gave her no surprise but the two did look at each other for a long time. Naruto was in utter confusion.

"What's with the staring?" Naruto finally asked.

Ein held out a hand to her. "…We never properly met. Ein."

"Kaiya. Nakata Kaiya," she let out after smiling and taking his hand gently.

"Hey! EINJERU AND NARUTO!!" Ein knew that voice as if he had known it all his life. Kasumi was eventually tapping on his shoulder. "C'mon. I have something planned for you two before we head home. Oh yeah. Ein here you are." She handed him a case and looked to Kaiya. "Kai-chan. Seizu told me to tell you to close shop as soon as you can. He can't be there tonight. Go home soon after. He will meet you on your way there." Kasumi looked back to the two boys. "C'mon you two we have things to do."

Naruto stood up and smiled to Kaiya and waved a goodbye to her. Ein finally stood after examining the case for a long moment. He smiled to Kaiya and caught up with his sister and Naruto.

"It's okay Hinata. You can come out now."

Hinata came out from behind the tree red-faced. "I… I didn-"

"Which one, Hinata?" Kaiya asked abruptly. She knew exactly what had happened but she didn't know which one.

Hinata shook her head slowly and let out, "… Naruto…kun…"

Kaiya let out a small chuckle. "Kun? You barely know him. Funny… you just met him today and you already have a crush on him. I'll never understand how the heart works," she sighed.

--At front gate of Konoha--

"WHAT?!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

Kasumi grunted. "It isn't that hard. I want you to circle the entire town fifty times. We are doing this everyday so get used to it."

Naruto stammered in utter shock. "H-H-How?! Our legs can't possibly… I mean… I can understand like five or something… BUT FIFTY!? FIVE, ZERO!?"

Ein couldn't even speak. His jaw just hung loose from the brain damage his sister's words just caused him.

"If you don't get it done by sundown, you won't get any dinner for the night." Kasumi smiled as they grumbled away from her starting their first lap. "This is going to be fun. It's almost like they're my students already." She sighed. 'This… is going to be a very, very long experience."

As Ein ran he slowly opened up the case to reveal a small pair of glasses. "He placed them on his face and continued running. He noticed that he could see much farther now, but it didn't do much. He sighed. "Thank you Nee-san," he whispered to himself and then tripped to the floor.

"Tch. You'll never beat me on the floor."

"Beat you? I'm just trying to get dinner."

"Sure… If I haven't eaten it all by the time you get finished." Naruto sped off at full speed laughing.

"Damn you Naruto!" Ein yelled chasing after him.

* * *

The Kitsune Show: This week, Ein-kun, Jeru, and the Kyuubi!!

Yeah… I know it took me awhile but I finally got that seventh review. So I am happy.

Jeru: You are just lazy…

Ein-kun: Nah…

Kyuubi: Yeah you are. Where is chapter four then, huh?

Ein-kun: Shut up!! It'll get here when it gets here.

Jeru: Another year… sighs

* * *

This time no need for a review. Someone is poking me in the back for me to make more. Lemons next chapter woot!!

Previews: Time passes in Konoha, and Ein and Naruto have honed their skills well (so Naruto has basic skills now. HAHAHA!!) Next time, Seven Years of Pain.

Jeru: Maybe I get to stab someone again…


	4. Seven Years Later

I do not own Naruto nor do I own any other Anime, though this story is all mine!

Chapter 4: Seven Years later

* * *

Naruto panted and heaved as he came slowly to a stop. He grabbed his knees desperately trying to take in air to fill his lungs. This was just ridiculous. For seven years he had been living in the same apartment as Ka-sama and for seven years she had forced him to run laps around the village as a daily morning routine. He panted more before he could finally fill his lungs and recover from his sudden fatigue. He looked around and smiled. Ein and Kasumi were no where to be seen… if he could just slip away for a second get a bite of ramen soup. They would never know; he would just head over to the sh-

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING NARU-CHAN?!" a voice bellowed from behind. Naruto took a long hard drink of his own fear before he turned around to see his guardian staring him down coldly. "You weren't about to ruin your diet and skip your training to go to a certain place, were you? You still have 137 laps to go."

"Ka-sama! But, but… three hundred laps every morning? That is just insane. Seven years and you haven't given us even ONE break…" Naruto went into a whine, but Kasumi had already stopped listening. Suddenly a small gust of wind blew by, leaving as quickly as it came.

"Ein never stopped running… He is on his 432nd lap. Amazing… he doesn't even look tired. Unlike some undevoted people I know, I think Ein may be a great leader one day." Kasumi had been so proud of her brother. Though he seemed to have gained a quiet and cool demeanor, the young glassed teen was still the same as he was seven years ago.

Naruto grumbled and looked to his partner-in-crime. Ein never passed up an opportunity to do a prank with Naruto. He didn't hang out with any peers other than Naruto. When he couldn't find Naruto, Ein buried himself into his books. Naruto stood up and clenched his fists. He would surpass Ein and become Hokage just like he promised. He finally got his second wind and began running at top speed again around the village. Kasumi nodded in approval of the young man's dedication. She turned to a ripe age of 24... She had more energy than one training manager should. It was as if she gained true happiness from teaching all the younger shinobi. Kasumi began to wonder how Ein was getting along without his other side constantly trying to take his body for "good" use.

Hinata peered behind a nearby tree watching the boys do their daily morning routine. She blushed every time she saw Naruto. The young girl hoped to make an impression on Naruto today, like she had tried for several years. Her crush was apparent to all but Naruto, who simply did not see it for what it was. He could tell he was the center of whatever she did, but for reasons he could never tell. The two had begun to be around each other as many of the other students at the academy refused to be around Naruto or Ein. While confidence and courage were not her strongest suits, she had done enough for Naruto to consider her a good friend of his. Her best friend however was of course the number two loudest ninja in Konoha, Kaiya. Hinata saw her as the sister she always wanted. She always did everything for Hinata, and even properly introduced her to Naruto. Hinata knew Kaiya was trying to play matchmaker for her, and while she appreciates Kaiya's efforts, Hinata wanted to go at her own pace.

Kaiya remained in her family's shop waiting for her brother, Seizu. As usual, he was late for his shift, which meant that she again would be late for class. She grumbled in aggravation as she slipped on her headphones and started listening to her various kinds of music in her CD player. She usually started singing and humming to the songs, which usually prompted people to leave in fear, considering their ears may begin to bleed. Kaiya sighed as she hummed a small catchy tune and then began to think of the boys. She wished Ein had a song that she could hear. For seven years, he had been the first mute that she had ever seen. Mute, as she was taught by her clan, usually meant that something had been cut off and they were beginning to refuse emotions. She could tell by speed of the songs the way people felt, though she couldn't precisely always tell what the person was feeling. Naruto was always blasting rock. She loved being around him as the music always seemed to get her pepped up and full of energy. Hinata's music was always so soft and sincere so the thought of Naruto and Hinata made Kaiya squeal every time.

Ein did not even pant or feel sweat coming off his body at he moved his feet across the ground. His glasses fell every now and then but it didn't bother him to push them back up. In fact, it became a force of habit to touch his glasses at his nose. As he passed Naruto he sighed and kept moving. Naruto was, while a hardworking shinobi-in-training, a bit of a slacker. However, without Naruto, life did not seem as fun or exciting. Ein loved the new jokes he played on their teachers or on his sister. He loved to skip class if Naruto was up for it. He loved playing Shikamaru in Go, but he loved the nightly soaring that followed class. The two began developing their own techniques and styles of taijutsu to put a spin on what Kasumi, and their instructors taught them. Seven years… Seven long and painful, but lovely years. He even found him falling for Kaiya from time to time. She was loud and rambunctious like Naruto but he liked how well she treated both Naruto and Hinata.

Today was graduation day for everyone. Hinata and Kaiya finally met up in front of the clothing shop the Nakata family owned. Naruto had already sped off towards another grueling and hopefully last day of school. He sighed as he leaped towards the front of the school. He saw a few of his buddies. Kiba and Akamaru were hanging out in front of the door to the school. Choji was eating away at a sack of potato chips next to Shikamaru who was dozing off staring towards the sky.

"Hey guys! Ready for the last day of this place?" Naruto asked confidently. Shikamaru laughed and replied, "We all know you are gonna fail Naurto… It's troublesome just give up." Naruto laughed and started doing a bit of stretches. "Ha ha Shikamaru… Very funny. I can beat you blindfolded." He looked around the courtyard and noticed that Ein wasn't around. "Hey… anyone seen Ein?"

Kiba was first to speak up. "I heard he didn't want to graduate and turned tail. Said this village bored him." Naruto laughed as he waved Kiba off. "We all know Ein would never let you graduate before him, dog boy. After all, you did steal his ramen once. He's got a grudge on you for life."

Shikamaru stood as he started to head inside. "He already graduated. Kasumi-sensei did it for him in front of the Hokage. He said come tonight Naruto. The usual spot where we train. Says it's the last time we ever go as students."

Naruto grinned. "…Hey Shikamaru? Do you think I got a chance to win?"

Choji announced out loud, "A chance? Ein isn't perfect, but he doesn't show off his skills until the moment he needs them. I can't even tell what he's thinking… You fought him a few times so you should know… something."

Shikamaru nodded in agreement with his best friend. "Well put Choji. But… with all that said, everyone but a few people have fought Ein. And they all lost. You two tied, but Ein was still able to stand. Sasuke and Kaiya are the only two who haven't fought him from what I know…"

Iruka walked through the door and cleared his throat giving the signal that all were to go to their seats. He looked over to the troublemaking group and gave a cool smirk. He slowly looked to the lone Sasuke who seemed to be lazily dozing. Kaiya and Hinata came in giggling after Iruka and sat in the front row like they always have now.

"As you all may know… Ein will not be attending class today. The Hokage has given him his exam."

Shino raised his hand. "…Can we ask why?"

Iruka sighed and shook his head. "It's a part of his sister's special training for him. The Hokage needed to make sure the results of the training were… up to par."

Naruto let out a grunt. "Show off. Hey! IRUKA-SENSEI!! I WANNA BE SHINOBI! NOW!"

Iruka let out a laugh and nodded. "Well put Naruto. Why delay the inevitable? Line up in front, class. Your exam will be given to you one at a time."

As the class room moved to the front Sasuke's head hit his desk. He was so bored from the class that the thought of being a ninja seemed to be a fleeting boring thought. "UCHIHA! Front and center!" Sasuke slowly stood and leaped to the other side of the room lazily. "Iruka. You need to stop shouting. Some people actually like dreaming better things."

Iruka ground his teeth against each other and smiled. "Fine! You will be first! Your exam will be to make five bunshin clones!"

Sasuke sighed formed a seal with hands. "Bunshin no Jutsu…" With a puff of smoke five bunshin clones appeared in front of him. "Too easy."

Iruka grunted, feeling shamed from being put in his place. The other students snickered a bit, and by snickering, for Naruto that meant rolling on the floor laughing. Iruka growled a bit and turned to Naruto. "OKAY Naruto… think you're so good, Sasuke just set the bar for the test. You must make five perfectly usable bunshin clones. Starting with you Naruto."

Naruto stood up and grinned. "No problem. That is too easy for me." Naruto put his hands together and formed the seal and let out a little growl as he gathered his chakra. Suddenly five bunshin clones appeared before him. But they were not of Naruto. They were all of Iruka. And each of them… were making stretched and silly faces. The whole class went into a roaring bundle of laughter.

Iruka went into an uproar trying as hard as possible to control the class. He turned to Naruto and grabbed him by the collar. "UZUMAKI NARU-" But that was also a bunshin clone. All you could hear from the top of the room was Naruto laughing.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei. But this shinobi is gonna get approval from his true teacher. Ka-sama, WHERE ARE YOU?!" And with a puff of smoke he disappeared out the window and out to the normal training/battle ground that Ein and Naruto always trained at.

----Outside Konoha----

Ein however was not having such a good time with his examination. Though many were told he had passed the exam… it was now taking its toll on him.

_What's wrong? Ya need meh… don't ya?_

_SHUT UP JERU! I CAN'T LOSE NOW!_

For the last few months Jeru had been slipping back into Ein's head, however he was much more docile than before.

Three kunai hit the tree he was hiding behind. "28 seconds left Ein. Seems that talent and hard work aren't enough to win." Hiis sister sighed as she waited for any sign of movement. It was too easy to fight normal ninjas… and it was even easier for her to fight one with the opposite side of the bloodline.

"Don't worry sis… I already got a plan stored for you…" Ein whispered.

"I HEARD THAT!!!" Kasumi laughed into the woods. She threw three kunai again this time it wrapped around the trees. "It's over Ein. I've got you trapped now… I guess we can run a few more laps…"

"Sis… You are ex-ANBU… I expected something more from you…" a whisper said from behind.

"E-Ein?!" Kasumi spun around and saw Ein's flaming fist come down and rise up into her gut. "…And that's game over."

----Apartment Building 3----

As the dust settled and sun began to fall, Kasumi and Ein sat as siblings on their apartment rooftop. "Genin… haha… you are good enough to be ANBU right about now. But rules are rules… you are Genin now." Soon enough the Hokage appeared behind the two of them smiling.

"Seems you came a long way Sumisu Einjeru. You should be proud."

"Not… really… Hokage-sama. I would rather had fought Naruto than my own sister. No offense."

_Hehehe… Ya wanted ta fight kyuubi-san? I can alwa-_

_If you keep talking I'll let my sister LOCK YOU UP!_

"About Naruto… It seems he skipped out on his Genin exam. I would reprimand the boy myself… but the all powerful Hokage has paper work to do. Ein… I think it is best that you go to Naruto and have a match. Your word seems good so I will let you give the te-"

Ein pushed the Hokage aside and caught a kunai that would have missed all of them. There was a note attached. All it said was, "Be there. We finish this today." Ein turned to the hokage. "If he can make me use my best technique to win then he is good enough."

The Hokage ran his fingers through his old beard. "That seems like a good reason. Kasumi, can you be the one to watch the fight? Make sure no one gets killed of course."

Kasumi nodded and looked to Ein. "The usual spot I'm guessing, Otouto-chan." She smiled and then gave his brother a quck hug. "I'm proud of you… now go kick that that little idiot's ass."

----The old field outside Konoha----

Naruto grinned as he stood to his full height in front of Ein. "Our last match… This time it's for the gold." Naruto went into his animalistic fighting style on all fours. Chakra surged through his body as the forbidden technique released at full power. "Uzumaki Flash." Ein knew his eyes would never keep up with the technique. Though the technique affected only two aspects of Naruto's body, it made him incredibly dangerous. He had to give it his all this time. He had to. With this technique prowling around, Naruto would be near untouchable.

Naruto suddenly disappeared in a blink. A flash. Soon enough Naruto was on the move moving at blinding speeds at Ein. Ein had nearly no time to react. He jumped back avoiding a swing from a deadly swift right slash with a kunai from Naruto. But as the attack happened, Naruto was already on the move again. The attack was wild, dangerous, and for Naruto it could last for the entire fight if needed.

----Flashback----

"Ka-sama… how is that Ein can dodge every attack that I throw?"

"Simple… You are simply too slow and readable. The first affects most of the latter. Onee-chan can see everything you do. It is his style for him to just wait until he figures out your fighting style and simply make a full strike that overwhelms and makes you crumble."

"B-But… how… How do I win?"

"Hmm… You are more of a stamina type. You have a near limitless chakra pool so speed is not really your type."

"…But…But I have to be faster. I just have to be faster. I can't just keep letting Ein pass me by as I just sit here and… and…"

"There is… one technique that I could teach you. It should only be used on your legs but it will give your movement speed a bit extra speed. And you can use that chakra pool to be able to use it forever…"

----End Flashback----

Ein suddenly felt a bone shaking blow to his stomach. He gasped trying to hold in the contents but he had no time to recover as a swift kick made a blow to his face. Naruto grinned as his power seemed to be absolute. Ein coughed a bit and slowly he stood to his full height. "Alright Naruto. We end this now." Ein slowly took his glasses off and closed his eyes so that he could concentrate. Naruto did not know what was coming but he knew if he gave Ein a chance to attack this could be over. He dashed full speed at him throwing a single punch at Ein's face. Time ceased in that moment as Ein muttered a few words.

"…Gusting roar…" Ein whispered. He let out a sudden roaring scream and Naruto was blasted back by a powerful wind that destroyed every tree in the nearby area and began to shred Naruto's clothes.

"…Earth's calling…" he said a bit louder but still in a whisper. His foot lifted off the ground and slammed back into it. The earth in front of him seemed to shockwave itself towards Naruto. Naruto quickly recovered from the wind blow and landed on the ground only to quickly jump into the air at a blinding speed as he threw a kunai at Ein to force him to dodge and throw off his concentration.

"…Running River…" Suddenly bursts of water seemed to erupt from the ground and block the kunai without Ein even opening his eyes. Naruto was amazed by the level of concentration and the amount of chakra and control Ein had over the elements. He began to wonder how he was using these techniques without using hand seals.

"…Tracing Bolt…" Ein's hand lit up as he held it out towards a falling Naruto. Just as Naruto hit the ground Ein fired a bolt of lightning from his hand. It traced its Naruto but Naruto, with is new technique, simply dodged, wondering why this technique seemed to be so much blander than all the others. That was when he realized that the bolt had not stopped but followed his path. Naruto made for the trees and dodged around them to try and shake the bolt but it seemed follow his exact path. That's when an idea struck him. Just as he made a turn around the edge of a tree he made sure his shoulder bumped into it, leaving a few scratches but nothing too serious. As the lightning traced his path, it too struck the tree however, it did not keep going. The tree went into a blaze and burned slowly but remained isolated.

Naruto gasped at how close the attack was and the damage it could have done. He kept running so that he wouldn't be caught by surprised by Ein, whose whereabouts were unknown.

"Molten Rain!" Naruto stopped the Ein's voice had now escalated into roar. Ein charged at Naruto at his full speed but Naruto jumped backwards to dodge his blow. Ein still threw a punch with a stream of fire extending towards Naruto. Naruto already jumping back had no idea what to do. He closed his eyes and prepared to receive some damage. But there was no pain. He opened his eyes to see the Ein's fist out an extended hand.

"You held back Naruto."

"You too, Ein."

"Guess we will never know who's better."

Naruto simply laughed. He grabbed Ein's hand and pulled him to the floor. Ein's face hit the ground but he didn't mind. He laid against the ground and sighed.

"Kai-san ignored you again, didn't she?"

"…Yeah…"

"Why does she ignore you anyways?"

Ein sighed… he couldn't lie to Naruto.

"She's busy trying to help Hinata with a guy problem."

"Oh. Any clue on the guy?"

"She told me not to tell anyone. Especially you. Your motor-mouth would ruin everything."

"Heh… I just hope the guy is likable. I wouldn't want Hinata to fall in love with some idiot moron who doesn't have a clue."

"…Yeah…Wouldn't want that… hahaha…" Ein whispered to himself.

Seizu appeared a little ways behind both boys seemingly looking for someone. "EIN!! NARUTO!!" He raced towards both of them and came to them panting. Naruto tilted his head wondering why Kaiya's brother was here. "Hey Seizu-san! What's up?"

"I'm glad I caught up to you two. Ein, your sister needs you at the hokage's… seems urgent. And Naruto, she heard about you bailing during your exam." Naruto quickly tried to come up with an excuse.

"I-Iruka-sensei to-"

"No excuses, you little punk… or so she told me to tell you. I don't blame you… the guy is kinda lame. But anyways for your exam, you have to learn a technique that can only be found by the hidden scroll in the forest." Seizu smiled and patted Naruto's head. "It's an easy test, and it shows that you ARE learning. Ein, c'mon we gotta go."

Naruto took off almost immediately. Ein watched Naruto disappear into the woods. They both knew where the "forbidden" scroll was, mostly because the two learned everything there was to know about Konoha. But that wasn't what was bothering him. He turned back to Seizu.

"What did you do with my sister?"

Seizu looked heavily confused. He sighed and said, "I SWEAR I DIDN'T TOUCH HER BUTT THIS TIME!" but took a step back when Ein took a step forward. Ein's eyes were cold and angered. "The hokage already gave Naruto his replacement test. And my sister was supposed to be watching us from a distance. Where… is… my… SISTER!?"

Ein never liked nor disliked Seizu up until this point. He knew of Seizu's constant affection towards Kasumi, and he knew how Kasumi felt about Seizu. Kasumi only refused to go out with him because she felt like Seizu just wanted to have sex with her. Other than that, Kasumi loved the man around her.

But this Seizu was different. "…Too bad Ein. Too bad you weren't there to help her."

…_kill him…_

Ein's left eye's iris went red. Seizu simply smiled at the boy and began to laugh. "…It was fun. Once I told her how much I loved her, she melted like ice to water. All I did was tell her to skip out on your little practice session and go som-"

Seizu didn't even get to finish as he dodged a right hook from Ein.

"…You… should have heard her cry out my name over and over as I fu-"

Ein grabbed Seizu's shirt and punched his gut four or five times before letting go.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU USED MY SISTER?! LIKE SOME KIND OF TOY!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Ein screamed. His knees hit the ground as he tried to take in what he was listening to. "Where is she!?"

"Naruto. He will find her first. But nobody wants to believe a demon. And if you kill me… the entire village will hate you. They wi-"

Ein's other iris went blood red.

"Ya know somethin'…" Jeru whispered as he tossed Seizu aside. "It feels good ta be back... but ya know I can't let ya live. Don't matter to us if you were the Hokage himself…"

Seizu's eyes suddenly went into extreme fear. "Who… What the…"

"En gatsu chi katanas…" A red blade appeared out of Jeru's wrist. "You… Will… Die…" And in a flash… it happened.

Kaiya and Hinata who had just stepped out of the forest watched Ein pierce Seizu's heart.

* * *

Kitsune Show

Naruto: WTF?!

Ein-kun: WTF?!

Kyuubi: WTF?!

Jeru: WOOOT STABBINGS!

So yeah, big shocker at the end. I know many people probably wanted to see a big showdown, and it's coming. I decided to twist this fight around a little bit.

About the promise of lemons… yeah I wasn't too up for one this time, but I promise one soon. Hopefully I'll get good enough reviews so that I can want to do one.

Chapter 5: …Get out…


	5. Get Out!

I do not own Naruto, but this story is all mine!

* * *

Silver Angel

Chapter 5: Get… Out…

* * *

Naruto sighed as he read through the ridiculous scroll. He hated text. It never did any skill justice. He went through the list of techniques. He assumed everyone that was at least Jounin would know these skills. And maybe he could even find a skill that could take down Ein once and for all. And then he saw it.

Kage…Bunshin…

An even better version of the Bunshin clones. Shadow clones that could attack and defend… and do whatever skill he had, as long as he had the chakra for it. And Naruto smiled at the last little portion. He did have the chakra. No. He had an unlimited supply of chakra. As he stared at the paper, he unconsciously placed his hands in the correct sign. "…Ka..ge..Bunshin no jutsu…" He closed his eyes and waited for the results.

"Hahaha! Look guys he's scared of his own clones! Maybe I should take over."

"I said I called dibs first!"

"Whoa wait a minute! I thought we were gonna Rock, Paper, Scissors over this."

Naruto smiled at the shadow clones standing in front of him. They all had a slightly different expression on their face. One was a bit gloomy, another looked pissed off, and the last looked like Naruto in a good mood. "You know… this seems like some cheap imitation of something familiar… It feels like we should all be elves and have four swo-"

Suddenly a rustle came from behind the Narutos in the bushes. "…He…he…lp…" The gloomy looking Naruto timidly moved away from the bush. "Someone go look. It might be a monster or something." The other three laughed as they readied their kunai. As they slowly approached the rustled bush, the faint voice let out another whisper. "Someone…help…" The real Naruto immediately jumped into the bushes and came out with a badly beaten Kasumi. "Ka-sama!" the other three Narutos cried out and rushed towards her, but Naruto shouted, "STAY BACK!" They all froze in place waiting for his approval. Naruto ripped open her vest to reveal three knife wounds in vital places. Naruto was no healer, and he began to panic desperately trying to think of something to do.

"…Na..ru…chan…" Kasumi wheezed smiling up to him. Naruto hastily looked around but he was too much in a panicked state of mind to think clear. The aggressive looking Naruto was too ticked to even think about Kasumi. All he wanted was revenge at that point. "I WANT A NAME FOR THIS!!!" he shouted at the other two near him and darted towards Kasumi. "KA-SAMA! I JUST NEED A NAME!" The real Naruto's eyes were also becoming hazed with rage.

"…Naru-chan… I loved him… I loved Seizu. He loves me too… but…" Kasumi coughed up a bit off blood and giggled lightly. "…He didn't want this… I know he didn't… Naruto… please… don't hate Seizu… please…"

----**One hour earlier nearby**----

"Ka-chan…" Seizu whimpered. "Don't hate me… I…I just…" Seizu held Kasumi to the ground making sure to keep her there. But Kasumi was hardly resisting. She wanted him to love her… make love to her. She could hardly admit that it was rape. There was so much lust in her eyes and it made her want it even more. Not even ten minutes earlier however she had begged him to wait. She wanted the both of them to settle down with each other. She wanted their wedding night to be the best night of their lives.

"Kasumi…" Seizu whispered. "…I know… I can see it in your eyes. I know it's not what you want… but I have no time. He said he would take me… tonight."

Kasumi simply looked away from his gaze. A tear trickled down her cheek as she prepared for the worst. She didn't want to speak but she had to let out a few words. "You… asked… You asked me three days ago. I know I can't wear it in public. I know that it seems like I reject you…" But she hadn't. She had lived alone for as long as she could remember. Ever since she filed that complaint to the Hokage about his harassments, she had always seemed to have a slight crush on him. She eventually realized that it was only her she did it to, and then fell hopelessly but secretly in love with him.

She slowly turned back to him and unzipped her vest for him trembling. "You are such a sweet person Seizu… I love you so much… Maybe not the Seizu I see right now… but the Seizu I know… I always will. I forgive you Sei-kun…"

Seizu's tears fell onto her shirt as he his head fell into her chest. The grip on her body tightened. His head rose up to her and smiled. "Sei-kun? I'm trying to remember who that is…" Kasumi's eyes lit up in fear. "Yes precious little Kasumi… Your lover may have failed in killing the hokage at every turn, but I will make sure he pays the price. Dearly."

Kasumi whispered, "I love you, Nakata Seizu." And a slap went across her cheek. Her clothes began to be ripped off as her breasts became fully exposed. "…Not you… You sick twis-" but she was cut off by another slap.

"Don't talk like that to your fiancée. After all… I did buy the ring, Ka-chan. How does it feel… knowing that you are about to be violated by the love of your life? Does it break your heart? Does it burn?"

"You are not Seizu… You are just some sna-" but she was cut off by a blow to her stomach.

"Do not talk about me like that, precious." Seizu ripped off her pants and stared wildly at her now exposed pussy. "Well now… were we waiting for our hole to be filled with a certain someone? It looks kinda… I dunno… wet." He let out a laugh as he let a single finger slide up and down her labia. Kasumi tried with all her might to withstand the pleasure but she had stopped pleasing herself ever since she started to date Seizu four years ago. She didn't even let her touch him, and he was the sweetest guy for not pushing her on it. She tried to push it out by reminiscing all her memories with him… all their secret outings and dates…

But Seizu slipped a few fingers inside her, which made her eyes roll back and made her hips buck and writhe in rhythm. "Ka-chan… where else would you like me to touch?" Kasumi heard Seizu's voice with such softness she forgot it wasn't him. "Please… everywhere." In her mind, she was screaming not to let him do this, but her body couldn't take the need for satisfaction anymore. His hand went around her C-cup breasts as they were fondled. She let out soft moans and moved her body closer to the points of contact asking for more.

"Stop… Please… Give… him… back…"

"I am right here Ka-chan. I wouldn't leave you for the world." But this Seizu had a vile smile on his face as he pressed his lips against hers. "Just tell me… Tell me where you need it…"

'No where. I WANT MY SEIZU!' her thoughts screamed.

"M-My hole… My hole Seizu… Please… It's so hot…" escaped her lips.

And soon she felt herself in a sudden sharp twist of pain and pleasure as she was penetrated for the first time in the old fashioned missionary position. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it was going to, but then again, she didn't expect it to make her…

Her entire body was suddenly racked with a warm rush and strong convulsion.

"Well well… Ka-chan. It seems you have been holding out just for me. I thank you very much for giving me this opportunity." Seizu began to laugh as he began to pull back out of her.

"W-Wait! It… It hurts!" But Seizu didn't care. He was simply feeding his own needs. His prick bumped with erect excitement and was pushed back into her without further ado. She let out a yelp as he repeated the process again and again. Soon the pain numbed out and her own juices began to drip off his dick. "Sei-sama! Sei-sama!" she began to cry out as another knot in her stomach began to form. "Sei-sama! Please… my name… call it out…"

Seizu laughed wholeheartedly as he shook his head. "Not until, you can please me my dear." He took himself out of her and laid his back against the ground. He was no longer holding her down. He was no longer forcing her to do any of it.

But she wanted him more than ever and happily moved on top him mounting him and preparing his prick to penetrate her again. "Ka-chan! Stop!" She abruptly stopped and looked down to her lover confused. "I love you, Sumisu Kasumi."

Immediately afterwards she penetrated herself with him and shouted, "Sei-sama!" as another orgasm rocked her body. She began moving her hips up and down enticing orgasm after orgasm. 'Sei-sama loves me… Sei-sama loves me… Sei-sama loves me…' she thought. That's all she could think as she allowed her body to be violated.

"I'm cumming Ka-chan!" he shouted as he let out a groan. She slammed down on him taking all of dick in her pussy and felt the hot fluid enter her body as her body went weak from an explosion of pleasure.

"Sei…Sa…ma…"

----**The Meadows Nearby**----

"S-S-Seizu-sama!" Hinata screamed. Jeru looked towards the girls with a wicked smile on his face. Hinata didn't know what to think. Sumisu Einjeru wouldn't hurt so much as a fly unless it meant his friends were in danger… and now… now she was staring at the murderer of her best friend's brother. "…Onee-chan… what do we do?" Hinata whispered to her. But there was response.

There was only blind fury.

Kaiya's chakra swirled and warped around her, like it had never done before. Her eyes were white and blank and were searching for his rhythm. As she did, she slowly went for a spare kunai that she always carried around. "…Ein…" she scowled as her eyes began to swell with tears at the brim. "…why…how…y-you…"

Jeru smiled as his gaze focused on the girl. "This is Ein's little playmate?" he whispered to himself. He wanted a new fight so he let go of her brother's shirt and let his fading body fall to the floor. There was a gust of wind that blew by him as he saw Kaiya's body disappear and then reappear at her brother's side.

Kaiya could barely hear his brother's slow jazz music. "Seizu… Seizu… please don't do this…" But her brother's hand went to her cheek and smiled. "…hey… do me a favor… Onii-chan is gonna go away for a while… so…" Kaiya tried to halt his speech, tears flowing down her face. "Listen… Kaiya… I… I want you to let the hokage know… I'm free… Finally… free…"

And finally… she could no longer see him breathing, see the music around him vibrate… feel his pulse. Kaiya simply stopped crying. She stopped everything, and turned towards Ein. "…I'll kill you…"

Jeru laughed as he heard the statement. "…C'mon… Kai-chan. You couldn't even touch me. Chains of Hell Technique!" Suddenly a series of portals opened up and several chains flew out to grapple Kaiya.

But she could hear it. His music. She could finally hear Ein. It had been years that she had gone without hearing a single beat from him, and now… now he was giving off a fluid sound. It was like a heartbeat. It changed pace when using that last technique so Kaiya was easily able to dodge by simply jumping backwards. She didn't even seem to be strained. It was the first time the two had ever fought. Everyone in school knew the three best students: Sasuke, Ein, and Kaiya… and . Jeru looked impressed. "I haven't seen one like you in a few generations… the Oto Chougan: The Rhythm Eye. Not from Konoha."

Kaiya did not even listen to him. She was too busy syncing to his rhythm. She could now follow his every move. She was now in sync. He took a step left as she took a step right. She moved forward as he moved forward. She couldn't be stopped now. But Jeru continued to fight. He rushed forward and made a left hook to her face, but she dodged sighing. He couldn't predict whether or not she was toying with him or not. And it pissed him off. "Hold still… Your brother did."

And that snapped a nerve in Kaiya instantly. She screamed as she threw a right kick to his face but Jeru smiled as he easily blocked it. As the kick made contact he only had mere moments before he felt a knee to his gut. He couldn't quite get a grip around it… It was like she threw everything into one attack and then it all the energy was transferred into another strike. Another attack came from the left this time as she kicked off and did a spinning roundhouse as she landed. He dodged but then felt a blow to his cheek from her legs. It made him fly a few feet and landed on his feet and hands.

He looked up to Kaiya and laughed hysterically. "Really?" he asked her. "The Fading Leaf style? It doesn't fit ya… maybe when ya aren't so bitchy we can try ta work out the Crying Bird style that your family shoulda taught ya." Kaiya ran forward synced with his rhythm until he was not two feet in front of him. And suddenly… his sound disappeared. It threw her off completely, making her attack a few inches off and miss her target. Jeru simply smiled as she missed and did an open palm thrust to her chest.

Hinata was watching with her Byakugan activated. And she couldn't understand what Jeru had done. It was as if he had NO chakra right before Kaiya missed.

"Onee-chan! WAIT DON'T FIGHT!" she shouted as she began to realize what Jeru was doing.

Jeru laughed as he looked over to Hinata. "So… we have a byakugan here too… geez… what the hell is with all this misplaced talent?"

Kaiya was too enraged to want to listen to her. She could plainly see his rhythm. Why didn't her attack connect? It made no sense. She couldn't even think straight at a time like this. She went in to attack once more and as she threw another punch, the vibrations of Ein's chakra disappeared again. Kaiya slowed down lowering her fist, and began to panic. She had relied on these eyes for so long… if she couldn't see the vibrations, then she was an open target.

And for Jeru, it was like kicking a blind puppy over and over again. And he enjoyed it. He did an open pal thrust at Kaiya's chest causing her to be pushed several feet back. Her Oto Chougan deactivated as she nearly lost consciousness. Hinata stood between the two forming her Juuken style, but a gale force wind knocked her away. Jeru started laughing hysterically. "Come. Kill me Nakata, or your fa-"

'No more…'

Jeru stopped midstep as his head felt like it would explode. As Kaiya began to recover, she reactivated her eyes and saw Ein's vibrations. It was like a constant screech. "E-Ein?!" she cried out, forgetting what had happened to her brother only moments ago. Jeru grabbed his head and began whispering to himself:

"…I…Don't…Want…To…Hurt…"

"Yes we do… I'm finally free… Hurt and kill…"

"No more… Not Kaiya… anyone but her…"

"Yes. Let me out Ein. I want to hurt. I want to kill. **WE** want to kill."

"NO!"

Kaiya kicked him in the face that made him fly a few feet. Ein had no strength left though. It took all he could to regain control. He slowly stood up and looked to the still enraged Kaiya. His eyes were a cool green again but he could barely manage to keep them open. Kaiya punched him straight into his chest causing two of his ribs to fracture. "C'mon! You were gonna kill me right?! RIGHT?! DO IT!" She made another hook to his face that made him hit the ground.

"K-Kaiya…san…"

She looked down at him and saw a tear fall from her face. "Where was that strength? That grin when you killed Seizu? WHERE IS IT NOW?!" She hit him again. She her eyes were normal again, as she could no longer see Ein with them. The vibrations were gone.

"…I'm…so…sorry…" Ein whispered into the ground.

"Sorry? SORRY?! …you think sorry is gonna bring back Seizu? You thi…thi…" She couldn't breathe anymore as the death of her brother was now catching up to her. She couldn't move. She could barely speak. Ein began to try to move towards her but she simply screamed, "GET OUT! GET AWAY! YOU TRAITOR GO THE HELL AWAY!"

Ein's heart crumbled as she looked at him with tears falling. He slowly stood to his height. "My…fault…It's…mine…" The only thing keeping him up was the sheer fact to get away from all of them as fast as he could. "…goodbye…Kaiya-san…" He took off into a full run out of the meadow and over the horizon. "…I'm…so…sorry…"

Naruto emerged behind from the bushes a few minutes later, an injured Kasumi on his back. She panted and heaved with pain and walked towards the two girls now hovering over a body. "H-Hinata! Please! Tell me you have so…so… what the hell?" The two girls were shivering and crying over Seizu's cold body. Hinata looked to Naruto, "Why… Why would Ein-senpai do something like that…"

Kasumi pushed herself off Naruto and slowly walked to the body. "Sei-sama…" she whispered as she pulled something out of her pocket. "I love you, Sei-sama…" Kaiya couldn't even look at her brother anymore. "Naruto… take care… of Otouto… and Kai-chan for me?" The ring Seizu had given her was now resting on his chest. "I'm coming… Sei-sama…" And like that, her life snapped before them as she slowly snuggled the love her life holding his hand.

Naruto didn't shed a single tear. Instead he simply asked both of them, "Have you told anyone yet?"

"The A-ANBU are o-on their way…" Hinata whispered.

"And Ein?"

"Gone."

Kaiya looked to Naruto and asked, "Did Ein do this too?"

"No. Your brother did."

Kaiya's eyes went wide as her eyes darted to direction Ein went. "Why… why did it fall apart? We were so happy yesterday… nothing… seemed different." Kaiya's eyes began to flow with tears even more. "…and now… Ein's gone because of me…"

Naruto shook his head. "Kasumi said he'd leave once she was gone anyways. Told me not to follow… I'm all alone again. They left me all alone."

----**Somewhere Outside Konoha**----

"Is DEATH all here?"

"Yes… we are."

"Jeru has left Konoha. We can proceed with our mission."

"The Nine Tails Fox. With him we can capture all of them."

"With Jeruken out of the way, we won't have a cursed demon hunter to stop us"

"2000 years our ancestors waited. He has protected the nine tails for too long."

"And now. He is ours. D. Take care of this. The rest of us will find the location of the other demons."

"And the Akatsuki?"

"Let them hunt. They are not as well informed as we are. They will be three steps behind us."

"Of course, sensei."

* * *

Kitsune Show

Jeru: I would like to address the issue of everyone complaining about me, the most badass person here, being so much more powerful than Naruto

Naruto: .… Where did you get the idea that you are stronger than me?

Ein-kun: Yeah. I write this story, and sorry to tell you but you're not… in fact *scribbles a few words* You are now a cute innocent lil' furry.

Jeru: Okay dude WHAT THE FU- *meows cutely*

Rispa: OMG LOOKIE A FURRY! *glomps*

* * *

Authorr Comments: So yeah… rape… Let you all know it is a very serious event. No one should even think about laughing about it. Now onto the fun part, OMG HE WROTE A RAPE SCENE! Yes yes… it was a friend's (Rispa, my editor) idea so I did it and felt good about it.

Next Chapter:

Pathetic Weaklings


End file.
